1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for holding and protecting a fishing rod and reel.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The typical manner of transporting a fishing rod and reel from one location to another is to merely place the rod and reel in a car trunk, truck bed, etc. This often results in broken and/or damaged rods and reels. Hard tubes constructed of metal, plastic and the like have been developed to hold and protect fishing rods but require that the fishing reel be removed from the rod prior to inserting the rod into the tube. None of the known prior art devices disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, the known prior art does not disclose or suggest a fishing rod and fishing reel holder including an elongated tube having a hollow interior or receiving the rod portion of the fishing rod, the tube having a first end and a second end; and a body having a hollow interior for receiving the fishing reel and at least a portion of the handle portion of the fishing rod; the body having a first end and a second end; the first end of the body being attached to the first end of the tube with the hollow interior of the body communicating with the hollow interior of the tube.